


✽ Sephiroth's sexual experiences: first kiss

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sephiroth's first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Young Sephiroth is teased for looking like a girl, pushed against the wall and kissed. The first part in a series of drabbles detailling Sephiroth's first sexual experiences, as background why I roleplay him as a bad person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For every ✽ my muse will tell a story of one of their sexual experiences

“Hey, Pretty,” one of the boys said and he reached out. Yohn ran his hand through Sephiroth’s hair. His fingers tangled in the silver tresses. 

Sephiroth turned around in the empty Shin-Ra hallway. He ran a hand over his hair to pull it from Yohns fingers. “Leave me alone.”

\- “I didn’t know girls were allowed in the Security Department.”

\- “They are not.”

Yohn grinned. “Then why are you here?”

“I’m not a girl. I’m leaving.”

“Hey, Leaving, can I join you?" Yohn fell into step beside Sephiroth, and together they walked through the hallway. His friends wanted to follow, but Yohn waved them off.

Sephiroth was glad for it. 

Yohn was a strong young security guard of the Security Department. He was a full head taller than everyone and smarter than most street rats. His friends said he always got the prettiest girls and for some reason, he had his sights set on the tiny sector 7 street-agent. 

The next corridor was also deserted, and that’s where Yohn pushed him against the wall. Suddenly their foreheads touched. His lips were close, and the contact became a kiss. 

Sephiroth lift his head, opened his mouth, kissed back until he could feel his own lips grow rough from grazing the stubble. When he opened his eyes, Yohn was smiling and blushing.  
Sephiroth wasn’t. His mouth was a line.   
  
There was an age difference of fifty centimetres. 

For some reason the other boy was fascinated with Sephiroth’s chest, ran his fingers over it, pinched the skin. Then the hungry spiders climbed down and grabbed his hips, his ass. 

"You’re so pretty,” he whispered against Sephiroth’s lips. “You always seem so sad. But you’re beautiful even when you’re sad.”

Sephiroth said nothing. 

When a knee pushed his legs apart, he ran his hand through his own silver hair again. The assault of kisses began again, and he replied, as he ought to.

The large hand on his behind moved to his crotch, and rubbed him there. 

The kiss stopped.

Movement stopped.

Yohn jumped back, eyes as big as saucers. He lift his hands. “You’re a - shit! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Sephiroth said nothing. He canted his head to one side. 

Yohn stumbled back. “Wow, shit man, I’m sorry. I’m bloody sorry. I thought you were a… girl, you know. Sorry. I… I’ve had a crush on you for months and-” Words tumbled out, but didn’t make sense. He said many things, none of which were very memorable. He finished with his back to the opposit wall and: “Why did you kiss me back?”

Sephiroth pushed off the wall, he shrugged. “That it what one ought to do when being kissed. You did your part, I did mine.”

A frown settled in Yohn’s face and he covered his mouth with the big hand that had touched Sephiroth’s crotch. When he realized this, he quickly changed hands. He send Sephiroth a puzzled look. “Don’t- .. don’t do that. Don’t kiss someone back if you don’t mean it, it’s very confusing.”

\- “Then I won’t. Thank you for your advise.”

\- “I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry.”

\- “Your apologies are accepted.”

“You should cut your hair.” Yohn said.

\- “I won’t.”

\- “Okay. I like your hair. Okay, no, you shouldn’t cut it.”

\- “I won’t anyway.”

Yohn shifted awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. “So… we’re cool?”

\- “What does that mean?”

\- “Are we friends? No hard feelings? Or will you kick my ass next training?”

A faint smirk appeared on Sephiroth’s lips. “I will do that regardless.”

“Oh, okay,” Yohn said, but didn’t look at ease. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve said that various times now. I get the message. I’m leaving.”

Yohn nodded, relief painted his face. He managed a faint smile, which faded when the tiny security guard turned away and he followed the silver hair with his eyes. “Hey Seph?”

Sephiroth stopped walking. His feet aligned. He tilted his head the smallest bit to the side to indicate he was listening, but that was all.

“Are you…. by any chance,” Yohn wavered. “… gay?”

“No.” He echoed his professor: “I have different priorities than romance.”

“Oh. Okay, man.” And then: “…I would go gay for you.”

The young warrior smiled faintly, and fell into a calm pace. His heels clicked on the polished floor. ”Noted.”


End file.
